Pulling at Mettatons heart strings
by Masterofallcats
Summary: (Papyton) Set after the pacifist ending, with the underground monsters and humans starting to interact. A lot of monsters still live underground in their homes, including the main undertale gang. Mettaton has started blossoming feelings for Papyrus, but is having problems not only opening up about his romantic feelings. But about his existence in the underground.
1. Chapter 1

This story had all of its chapter's re-uploaded, as there was lots of grammatical and spelling errors. I hope you enjoy it now it's been presented better :)

Alphys was fixing up Mettaton in her lab, he was complaining about one of his arms. It had somehow come loose, so she was tightening it up. She had no idea how he did it, but she wasn't too concerned. She was more concerned about Mettatons behaviour, after all the events that passed they were getting along a lot better. Mettaton apologised about the way he treated her, and their relationship grew closer and closer. So when she noticed Mettaton wasn't acting like himself, she was quite worried.

"Um Mettaton are you alright? You don't seem as cheerful as usually?" She asked whiling oiling the joint.

Mettaton looked up at her and sighed, he was making loading sounds. "I don't know darling I guess I have some stuff on my mind?" he said.

"Would you like to talk about it? Your arm is done try it out" Alphys asked after oiling.

Mettaton waved his arm around, it was back to normal but he still seemed down.

"Sounds like a good idea it might help" Mettaton said as he rested his head on his hand. "Alphys honey…how you did you know you had feelings for Undyne?" he asked.

Alphys face went bright red, she wasn't expecting that kind of question.

"Well um I guess I realised how much I like to spend time with her, realising that I wanted to spend most of my time with her" She was trying to put her feelings into words. Still not fully understanding why he was asking.

"Ok so you realised no matter their flaws, you wanted to spend all your time with them? And protect them and make them happy? That kind of thing?" Mettaton asked.

"Well yes I guess you could say tha..." Alphys suddenly stopped.

She suddenly had an idea, then gasped at the possibilities. Mettaton gave her the strangest of looks.

"Mettaton…do you LIKE SOMEONE?!" She tried to appear calm, but her voice got higher and louder. And her cheeks were very red.

Mettatons eyes widened, he then suddenly pulled a very embarrassed expression. Alphys sat down with Mettaton, then put her hand on his shoulder.

"You can trust me I won't tell anyone, I could maybe help?" She said as she comforted him.

He didn't say anything for a moment, he still seemed a little embarrassed.

"I think I have a crush on Papyrus" he finally admitted.

Alphys gasped and held her hands to her mouth, she then quietly whispered "so precious". Mettaton laughed at her reaction, he felt a little more comfortable talking about it now.

"I want to ask him out but I'm nervous darling, even though I am a mega star. I still feel nervous" He admitted.

"I really like him and I can't stop thinking about him though..." Mettaton then added on.

"Well Undyne is having a get together tomorrow remember? And Papyrus is going why don't you talk to him about it?" Alphys wasn't sure what advice to give, but she wanted to help.

His face suddenly lit up.

"DARLING YOU'RE A GENIUS I'LL DO IT THEN THANKS DARLING" He beamed and threw his arms around her.

Giving her one of the biggest hugs.

"I HAVE TO DECIDE WHAT TO WEAR" He shouted as he ran out of the room.

Alphys laughed, he wears the exact same thing every day. But she was glad to help him, she hoped everything tomorrow would be alright. Hoping he doesn't get hurt. The next day came and it was Undynes get together, both Mettaton and Alphys were standing outside her house. Mettaton was lot more nervous than he thought he would be, and Alphys could clearly see it. Mettaton was in fact wearing the same outfit, but Alphys changed into her nice dress.

"Mettaton there's no need to feel nervous everything will be fine, do whatever makes you comfortable ok?" she comforted him.

Mettaton gave her a smile.

"Thanks honey for making me feel better, I'll try to have fun and maybe talk to Papyrus" he decided.

As Alphys went to twist the door handle, the door slammed open and Undyne appeared in the doorway.

"I KNEW I HEARD VOICES HEY GUYS JOIN THE PARTY" She hollered then grabbed Alphys by her arm, and dragged her inside.

Mettaton chuckled and followed them into the house. Everyone was already inside, they were the last to arrive. The room had a happy atmosphere, and Undyne had cleaned up a litte. It looked like she had polished the piano, perfect for Mettaton to lie on. Everyone was chatting and having a really good time, out of the corner of his eye Mettaton saw him. He suddenly felt a little embarrassed, but pulled himself together. His loyal fans couldn't see him as nothing else but confident, and so he put on the most confident of faces.

"Hello my darlings how are you all?" he said to the room.

Everyone looked at him and said hello, Frisk waved and smiled. He sat down next to Frisk at the table and gave them a smile, then noticed Papyrus. His face was really red, and hadn't said hello.

"Don't mind him Metta he's still not used to seeing his favourite celebrity" Sans said to Mettaton.

"OH MY GOD SANS" Papyrus moaned.

He was clearly very embarrassed. Mettaton laughed, but on the inside he was very honoured and excited.

"Its ok Papyrus sweetie, you're my favourite fan." Mettaton promised.

Papyrus squealed he was so excited, but he also wanted to appear cool in front of Mettaton. Undyne and Alphys were cooking in the kitchen, Sans and Frisk were talking and playing around. So Mettaton and Papyrus were left alone, they both felt quite awkward. But Mettaton knew it was because he was a celebrity, not for romantic feelings like his. But he really wanted to spend lots more time with him, and for Papyrus to feel more comfortable around him. The evening was a blast, everyone sat down for dinner. Alphys somehow stopped Undyne from setting the house on fire, and they ate a very nice dinner. Papyrus and Mettaton had some nice conversations, and Papyrus felt more comfortable. But Mettaton hadn't talked to him yet about his feelings, he wasn't sure what to do yet. Frisk had fallen asleep on Sans, he noticed when they fell onto him. Sans chuckled then picked them up, resting them on his shoulders.

"I think Frisk is tired I am going to take them home, Papyrus want to come or will you come later?" Sans asked.

Papyrus agreed to stay longer, Frisk and Sans left. Alphys and Underyne were having lots of fun together, Mettaton heard Undyne tell Alphys that say she still had one of the animes she borrowed. So they both went into Undynes room, then it was just Mettaton and Papyrus. Mettaton casually looked around the room, it looked pretty much the same. But the sink was filled with dishes, and there was a giant pot of spaghetti on the kitchen counter. Mettaton felt a little strange, they just happened to be alone together. But he breathed in, and got up the courage. He was going to tell him his feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Undynes room was quiet neat, it had pastel blue walls and a double bed with white sheets. There was also a big bookcase with tons of books, and lots of DVDs. While her room was neat, her bookcase was very untidy and unorganised. Undyne went up to it and pulled off a DVD case.

"Ok here you go Alphy sorry I totally forgot I had it!" Undyne admitted as she handed over the DVD case.

"Now it's getting late I better kick Papyrus outta my house or he will never get up tomorrow" Undyne continued.

"OOH NONONO not yet I uh no" Alphys stuttered, she didn't know what was going on with Mettaton and Papyrus.

But she didn't want to ruin anything, if Mettaton happened to be confessing his feelings. But she really had no idea. Alphys realised to stop Undyne leaving the room, she was holding on to her arm. She went a little red, and noticed Undyne was also a little red. She then chuckled and flexed her arm.

"You checking out my guns babe" Undyne said confidently.

Alphys laughed nervously, she didn't want to admit at that moment she was.

"I-I want Papyrus to stay longer because uh, Mettaton has to talk to him?" Alphys tried to come up with an excuse, she wasn't sure if she could her the truth.

She had promised not to tell.

"Uh why? What does Mettaton want?" Undyne asked a little bluntly.

"I can't tell you right now, can you please trust me. It's nothing to worry about" Alphys accidently said a lot more seriously then she meant to.

Undyne looked at her for a moment, then looked at the door. The turned back to Alphys.

"Ok I trust you, but he can't sleep over or anything!" Undyne joked.

Back to the living room Mettaton and Papyrus sat in silence, Papyrus then quietly yawned. Mettaton wasn't surprised, he seemed pretty tired.

"You ok darling? Maybe you should go home it sounds like your tired" Mettaton asked him.

"Yeah I think I am, its hard spending the day keeping the town safe" Papyrus joked as he sleepily got up and walked towards the door.

Mettaton saw how dark it was outside, and suddenly thought of something.

"How about I walk you home? It might be dangerous to go alone?" Mettaton questioned.

"I the great papyrus can do anyth..." He started but then started to wobble, Mettaton immediately got up and went over to him.

He immediately thought he was going to fall, but he didn't. He stood by him for a second, but Papyrus didn't waver. Mettaton wanted to make sure he didn't fall, as he did seem super tired.

"Ok the great Papyrus can defeat anyone, apart from sleep. I'll come along so you don't fall asleep on the way" Mettaton said.

Papyrus gave Mettaton a weird look, he was clearly very sleepy.

"Ok the great *yawn* Papyrus will let you come" he finally admitted, as they both left the house together.

The snow was falling from the sky, gently hitting the snow covered ground. Mettaton and Papyrus were walking through the snowy weather, they were walking quite slowly. But Mettaton didn't mind, he enjoyed taking in the environment. Since he lived in Hotland, he didn't get to see this many trees. It was a nice forest environment, each tree dusted with snow. Along with everything else in the environment.

"Mettaton can I ask you something?" Papyrus suddenly asked.

Mettaton was taken a little of guard, something about Papyrus's voice seemed strange.

"Yes darling?" He answered.

Papyrus didn't answer for a bit, they just continued walking. Mettaton wasn't sure how much time had passed.

"You don't have to pretend to like me" Papyrus suddenly said quietly.

Mettaton glanced over to him, he was concerned and wasn't sure what to say. He didn't think Papyrus would be thinking something like that.

"I know I can be naïve, brash and at times childish. So everyone tends to be very nice to me, because they feel bad for me" Papyrus choked.

He suddenly stopped walking, he had his head hanging low. Mettaton walked closer to him, and stood right in front of him. Trying to find a way to comfort him, but he sometimes had trouble knowing how to. He was panicking on the inside, as the snow continued to fall on them.

"You don't have to pretend to like me, you're a celebrity you have better ways to spend your time" Papyrus finished.

Mettaton felt astonished, Papyrus didn't seem sad earlier. He didn't know what would suddenly trigger this, he felt it was somehow his fault. Thinking it was something he said, but he couldn't think of anything.

He felt so guilty.

Mettaton had all his attention on Papyrus. He tried to calmly think what to do, so he wouldn't do anything brash.

Until he started to hear sniffling noises come from Papyrus.

Mettaton immediately took him into his arms, and rubbed his back. He held him so tightly and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Darling I never pretend to like you. I DO like you for who you are, your humour your caring nature" Mettaton whispered against Papyrus's ear.

"There's a reason you're called the GREAT Papyrus, I certainly think your deserving of that title darling"

Mettaton then brought his hand to Papyrus's face, and brought his chin up. Wiped the tears from his eye sockets.

"Your caring heart" Mettaton whispered.

They now had full eye contact, and Mettaton could find himself getting lost in his eye sockets. He suddenly felt nervous, he didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Everyone loves you, you're a good person and you do so much. Everyone loves talking to you Hun. Don't worry about it ok?" Mettaton said calmly.

Papyrus cheered up, he had a smile on his face. He rubbed his eyes again and chuckled.

"Thanks Mettaton you're so nice, sometimes I just get sad sorry" papyrus muttered.

"I guess everyone has those times where they feel a little down huh?"

Mettaton was glad to hear Papyrus was feeling better, but then realised. He still had him in his arms, with his hand resting on Papyrus's face. It was a very romantic and close gesture. And Mettaton while being very confident, wasn't THIS close to people often. Especially to people he cared for so deeply.

"Mettaton?" Papyrus asked.

"Oh sorry darling you probably want me to get off you ahahah" Mettaton replied as he started to nervously laugh.

Suddenly Papyrus had a devilish grin, and Mettaton realised how super sexy Papyrus's face was when he did that.

"Oh no I want the opposite" Papyrus smirked.

He leant into Mettaton's cheek, and kissed it very gently.

Alphys decided to check up on the two, as she and Undyne had spent a lot of time in her room. They were just chilling and having a good time, but Undyne wanted to go sleep. It was almost 3am, so understandable she would want to go to sleep. How can you beat up nerds without sleep? They both left the room and were surprised to see no one in the house, Alphys called out and no answer came.

"What on earth where did they go?" Alphys questioned.

"I was going to go home with Mettaton?" She went outside and looked around, it was clear they weren't there.

"Those giant nerds could at least tell you, want me to beat them up?" Undyne says aggressively as she punches her fist into her hand.

"N-no I don't think that would help, but I might text Papyrus and see what's up" Alphys replied.

They were still in each other's arms, Mettaon was surprised at the kiss. But it was more like an affectionate nudge, because Papyrus hasn't got any lips. They then put their foreheads together, not to kiss or anything. They just held each other close.

Mettaton didn't want it to end.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise started coming from Papyrus, he broke free frantically reaching for the inside of his armor. He then pulled out his phone and brought it to the side of his head.

"Hello?" He said into the phone, he sounded a little frantic.

The romantic atmosphere left, but now it felt a little awkward. He then flipped the phone shut, incredibly dated phone but the sound was satisfying.

"Um Alphys is annoyed you left her behind so she wants to make sure you're ok, and for you to go back to the lab" Papyrus suggested.

"Oh ok I should properly go…..goodbye" Mettaton said shyly.

Papyrus gave him a little wave, then Mettaton walked past him. He strutted past at a fast speed, then decided to look behind him, he saw Papyrus walking the other way. He suddenly felt a very strong urge to go back, even though he was just going home. He didn't understand how he felt, but it was strong.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had passed and Sans was going about his daily morning routine, he noticed that the house was awfully quiet. Something felt weird, for a moment he panicked. Then realised, he wasn't hearing Papyrus's voice. Like he usually do every morning, as Papyrus scolded him for being lazy.

"Papyrus?" Sans called out, he didn't like the house being so quiet.

He decided to check Papyrus's room, and that's where he found him. It was 9:00am, the two usually would leave the house at this time. For once Sans wasn't the one had slept in, and he was going to rub that in Papyrus's face.

"Yo lazy bones why aren't you up yet? Feels like our roles reversed" Sans mocked then chuckled.

"Oh morning Sans, I didn't see how late it was…" Papyrus muttered, he sounded very tired and not his usual self.

Sans could defiantly see this.

"What's up bro? You didn't go to bed late?" Sans asked.

Papyrus didn't say anything for a moment, then suddenly he shot up in bed. With his blanket still covering his whole body, it looked like a weird mountain.

"SANS I DID SOMETHING AND I'M REALLY EMBRASSED ABOUT IT! AND EVEN THOUGH IT WAS AWHILE AGO I CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT IT" Papyrus suddenly yelled, seeming more like himself.

"What is it bro? Was it something stupid?" Sans joked, kind of excited to hear what Papyrus did this time.

Papyrus pulled down the blankets, his cheeks were flushed. "BROTHER HOW DID YOU KNOW" Papyrus embarrassingly shouted.

Sans looked him right in the eye socket, then burst out laughing.

"I don't know what came over me I was just so excited and I'm afraid I intimidated him with my pure sexiness, I didn't mean to be that forward…" Papyrus exclaimed.

Sans suddenly stopped laughing, then coughed a little.

"Um bro what did you do?" Sans asked.

Papyrus started to twiddle his thumbs, and was starting at the ground.

"Bro you got to tell me if you want help" Sans pointed out as he sat on the bed with him.

"I may have felt a little overwhelmed then got emotional and cried then came onto him and kissing his cheek because I just think he's so great" Papyrus confessed in one whole breath.

"Wait I am guessing this is Mettaton right?" Sans questioned

"YES SANS WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING ABOUT?" Papyrus mocked

Sans looked at him quietly for a second, then cracked a smile.

"Sans?" Papyrus asked concerned.

"I guess you could say, you like him a METTAton" Sans joked. Papyrus then proceeded to groan for ten minutes.

"Wait was this when we all hung out weeks ago?" Sans questioned him.

"I was embarrassed and I was taking the time to think about how I felt about him. But this morning I couldn't stop remembering it and was worried about it." Papyrus said honestly.

"Well don't sweat it bro we all do stupid things, take all the time you need to think about it. You should never feel rushed into a relationship, he never did anything bad to you did he?" Sans asked.

"No he was really respectful and really wonderful" Papyrus's voice trailed off.

Sans patted him on the back.

"Don't worry everything is fine we all do stupid things, maybe talk to him at some point. If you feel bad and make sure things are good between you two. Do whatever makes you comfortable" Sans was trying hard to support him.

"Thanks Sans you're so awesome, even when you're so lazy" Papyrus said calmly, he was feeling a lot better then.

But he still wanted time to think, how exactly he felt about Mettaton. He knew he loved spending time with him, and after that evening he realised they had fun conversations. He also was embarrassed to admit, he thought he was very attractive. Not just aesthetics, but he had a beautiful personality. Even when he was confident or cocky, he really did care for people deep down.

Work that day was pretty uneventful, Sans sold hotdogs and Papyrus decided to scout the area for humans. Doubting another human would come, but he was used to the routine. And to him he felt at peace scouting the area, even if he doesn't find a human. It was so peaceful, he enjoyed every moment of it. As he was trekking around in the snow, he heard footsteps come from behind him. He turned around and saw Frisk running up to him.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus gleamed and he knelt down and swung Frisk up into his arms, Frisk was giggling and super smiley.

"Human what are you doing here?" Papyrus asked Frisk.

"Toriel wanted me to do homework so I decided to take a little trip, I wrote a note saying I was getting help from you!" Frisk said in a very happy voice.

"Human so sneaky leaving your homework behind to spend time with the great Papyrus! I feel so honoured!" Papyrus's voice boomed.

Frisk suddenly put their hands on his face.

"Papyrus do you like Mettaton?" She questioned.

"EHHHHHHH HUMAN WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Papyrus exaggerated.

"Well yesterday you and Mettaton talked all evening, you looked super happy" Frisk innocently questioned.

"Well yes uh Mettaton is very fun to talk to!" Papyrus said as he put Frisk down.

"I think you guys would be the bestest of friends! He was very smiley with you" Frisk said as they excitedly jumped up and down.

Papyrus loved seeing Frisk like this, after someone came to a strange world of monsters. Who didn't attack anyone and kept a big heart. They would have surely been scared, but after everything. They were so happy and it filled Papyrus with love, he was so proud of them. Taking their words into consideration, he did wonder how Mettaton felt about the whole thing.

"Yes human we surely would, who wouldn't want to be friends with the great Papyrus!" Papyrus boomed as he pulled a heroic pose.

Papyrus and Frisk walked back to the house, as Frisk held on tightly to his hand. Papyrus loved holding hands with people, but holding Frisks hand made him feel special. When they got back inside the house, Papyrus felt his phone buzz as he shut the door. He pulled his phone out and suddenly gasped. Frisk noticed and tugged at his arm, he suddenly started to squeal.

"I-I-I HAVE BEEN INVITED TO BE ON METTATONS TV SHOW! I AM SO EXCITED!" he squealed as he started jumping around.

He was going to be on Mettaton's new talk show, where he invites people of the town to talk to. He felt so excited he suddenly realised he would be on live TV, he started to breath in too harshly and Frisk kept tugging at him.

"Papyrus its ok you will do great!" Frisk gleamed as they gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks human you always have the best advice! "He said.

He was so excited but still nervous, especially with the stuff going on with him and Mettaton. Papyrus went up to his room as Frisk decided to chill downstairs, he lay on his bed to relax. He loved spending time with Mettaton, and he did put his arms around him. Meaning Mettaton could be interested in him? But Papyrus had never felt this strong for someone, in this romantic way. He also didn't have much dating experience so he really wasn't sure. While he was very confident in himself, as did think himself as a dating master. He was still nervous. But he decided to try not think about that today, and to focus on the chat show. So he doesn't accidently do something embarrassing on live TV, in front of his crush.


	4. Chapter 4

Mettaton sat in his dressing room, reading over his script for the show. His dressing room was quie nice, it had dark red walls and wooden floors. The room only had two pieces of furniture in it, a dresser he was sitting at. Plain white with a mirror with light bulbs around it. The only other thing in the room was leather sofa near the wall. He had come up with a genius plan, to solve all of his problems. Tonight on his talk show he invited Papyrus to join him, he figured this would help him feel confident when speaking with him. It didn't matter what Mettaton was doing on live TV, he always had the biggest confidence. He had kept a distance from Papyrus after that evening together, feeling confused and shy about his actions. Part of him was upset Papyrus hadn't messaged him, but he also hadn't done it. But was also confused about Papyrus's actions, but then again he was quite tired. The whole thing confused his circuits, but he knew Papyrus would love being on the show. Mettaton figured since he loved being on TV so much, anyone else would. His guests loved being there, so Mettaton wasn't worried. While going over his script, he heard loud foots coming from the hallway. It was someone running, and the sound came closer to his door. Alphys then stormed into the room out of breath, holding one of Mettaton's diaries.

"METTA-TON THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA" Alphys stuttered loudly.

"You can't basically have a date on live television in front of everyone?! What are you trying to achieve?".

"Geez darling you are ahead of yourself, it's not a date I will treat him like my other guests. This isn't anything different" Mettaton mocked.

"Also stop reading my diaries I hide them for a reason, so sneaky".

Mettaton got off his seat and took his diary from her hands, putting in a draw in his dresser.

"You left it on the kitchen counter, I wouldn't exactly call that hiding, but that's not important right now. You did write you were going to seduce him with your confidence, because you feel confident during your shows." Alphys brought up.

Mettaton was going to speak, when he and Aphys heard a voice from outside the room.

"Mettaton we need you on set now" the voice called.

"Alphie I have to get to set, can't miss the show. Don't worry I won't do anything stupid" He comforted her as he began to leave the room.

"Just remember Papyrus isn't like you, he may be confident. But this is a live TV show in front of millions, make him feel comfortable" she called after him.

Mettaton gave her a smile then left the room, leaving Alphys alone in his dressing room. Feeling anxious about the show, not really sure how Mettaton would act.

Mettaton sat on the couch on the set, it was like most chat show sets. A big pink sofa and a coffee table, trying to make it look like a regular living room. But with a little Mettaton perzazz, it was very glitzy glamour. Assistants were fretting over Mettaton, making sure he looked his best for the show. He hadn't seen Papyrus yet, he was getting a little worried. But he knew Papyrus would arrive on time, he wouldn't be late for this kind of thing.

"Ok Mettaton we are going to go live in..." The camera man said as he started counting down, then the show would begin.

Everyone had gathered at Papyrus's house to watch the show, they were all excited to see Papyrus on TV. Sans was anxious about it, just because he knew Papyrus had never been on live TV before. But he believed his brother would be fine, they all wanted to be in the audience for the show. But for some reason the audience seats were packed, people seemed really excited for this show. But Sans did prefer the comfort of his own home, with his loved ones and plenty of snacks. Everyone was getting pumped. Then the show began.

"Hello darlings welcome to another episode of chatting with Mettaton! You guys all look fabulous tonight!" Mettaton called out, making the audience squeal.

"For tonight's show we have a special guest! Your favourite neighbourhood skeleton, caring brother and the best spaghetti chef I have ever met! Please give a round of applause to Papyrus!" Mettaton's voiced boomed as he held his hand out to point to the entrance, the audience went wild.

In that moment Papyrus was meant to enter the show, and sit down with Mettaton. But he didn't enter. Mettaton stayed in that pose for a couple of seconds, then realised something was wrong. He awkwardly sat with his hand extended, he never had a guest be a no show. He had no idea how to react in that moment, and the audience could tell.

"Maybe he didn't hear us lovelies, let's try that again. Welcome Papyrus!" He again called out his name and extended his hand, the crowd again went wild.

But he still didn't enter, and Mettaton was internally freaking out.

The show had a schedule, they had three guests with specific times for adverts and for talking. He brought his hand back in, he tried to stall but was internally freaking out. Did he not come? Did he forget? Did he think Mettaton was that terrible he didn't want to come? All these questions were going around Mettaton's head.

Everyone was confused and worried, Sans and Frisk both looked particularly worried. Frisk immediately pulled out their phone and dialled Papyrus, they wanted to make sure he was ok. But there was no answer, something seemed strange. Sans comforted the child, coming up with excuses for maybe what had happened. Maybe Papyrus had fallen into a hole of spaghetti, and more ridiculous reasons that made Frisk laugh. But Sans was worried.

An assistant came up behind Mettaton and whispered in his ear, no one could find him. As she walked off Mettaton didn't know what to do, but he knew the show had to go on. No matter how concerned he was.

"Well darlings it seems we can't get a hold of Papyrus, but we are sure he is doing alright. So shall we move onto a different guest? So let's bring o…" Mettaton was interrupted.

By Papyrus running through the set, and standing in front of Mettaton.

"I AM SOOO SORRY METTATON I GOT INTO SOME TROUBLE ILL EXPLAIN LATER I AMSORRYIDIDNTMEANTORUIN YOUR SHOW!" Papyrus was frazzled and out of breath.

Mettaton whispered to him while patting his back for comfort.

"Its ok darling will you be all right? You look exhausted"

"UH YES OFCOURSE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN DO ANYTHING! INFROnt of millions of people on live tele..." Then he passed out collapsed, on top of Mettaton.

Surprising the hell out of Mettaton, he tried to catch him. But was completely caught off surprise.

"GO TO AD!" One of the set assistants shouted to the camera man.

Light was slowly coming to vision, but it was still blurry. Suddenly everything came into focus, and Papyrus felt a sharp pain in his skull. For a second he couldn't remember anything, but found himself laying down on a sofa. Papyrus sat up and realise he was laying on a leather sofa, he looked around the room. It looked like some sort of dressing room. It was very red and sophisticated, and there was a giant dresser with a mirror with light bulbs around it. Papyrus noticed medicine and a glass of water by the sofa, for a moment he panicked trying to remember what happened. Then he realised what had happened, and felt blood go to his cheek bones. He had gotten really nervous before the show, so he had decided to take a walk before heading to the set. He was enjoying his walk like he usually did, but was enjoying it too much when he realised the time. So he had ran to the set only to be scolded by someone for being late, which ironically made him later. Then ran onto the set apologising, then passed out and fell on top of Mettaton. When he remembered that last fact, he felt his whole face go red. He felt so embarrassed, then so guilty. He had ruined Mettaton's show, not only embarrassing himself but also Mettaton.

He heard the door slowly creak open, and saw Mettaton standing in the doorway.

"Hello Papyrus…are you feeling alright?" Mettaon quietly asked as he slowly stepped into the room.

"I-I AM GOOD ARE YOU GOOD?" Papyrus suddenly blurted out.

Mettaton was rubbing the sides of his arms, with a small smile on his face. While his mouth was smiling, but his eyes weren't.

"I am ok, after you passed out we took you off set and in here. I had to carry on with the show and had my assistants check on you, I wanted to make sure you were ok. But I had to do the show for the audience, or they would have been very angry" Mettaton calmly said.

Papyrus was glad to hear that the show wasn't completely ruined, but he still felt guilty about disturbing the show. And ruining his chance on the show, and embarrassing himself in front of millions of monsters.

"Papyrus you didn't have to come on the show if you didn't want to, I understand you don't like spending time with me" Mettaton said as he looked at the floor.

Papyrus stared at him, and brought himself to his feet. He had made a lot of mistakes that day, he didn't want to make another big mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter! I have taken some good advice in terms of grammar, so I will have someone read my chapters before I upload them, so I can improve my stories and make them easier to read. Also, it is important to note that Frisk is gender neutral; I have attempted to refer to them as such. I hope you enjoy this; these changes will help improve this story a lot (Someone who read it said it was like a play lol I'm working on my writing). Enjoy xxxxx

There was a tense atmosphere, but for reasons Papyrus wasn't fully aware of. Was this similar to that night weeks ago, when he broke down emotionally in front of Mettaton? He thought he was a burden to Mettaton; does Mettaton feel the same?

"Mettaton I wasn't late on purpose – it was an accident! I don't hate you…" Papyrus tried to comfort him, but Mettaton still had an agitated expression on his face.

"You don't have to lie to me, I know you've been avoiding me! We haven't spoken in weeks, and when I try to spend time with you, you arrive 'late' – with lies!" Mettaton burst out, making air commas to the word late. Papyrus was dumbfounded; he knew Mettaton had the right to be upset. But he felt so bad; he didn't know how upset he was. While he was naïve, he could tell this wasn't just about the show. He gave Mettaton a concerned look, then put his hands on the sides of Mettaton's arms.

"I was late – I lost track of time, and whilst I the great Papyrus is usually never late, this time I really was. I never wanted to hurt you. I am sorry," he clarified. "I know I haven't really spoken to you in a while; I was kind of unsure what to say. But let's be honest, you didn't message me either." Mettaton thought about it for a second, then realised he hadn't tried either. "You're right, I didn't. I'm sorry I shouldn't be annoyed by something like that. You didn't mean to be late on purpose," Mettaon calmly said. "But, darling, if you're late again you won't hear the end of it – although I guess it did spice up the show a little." They both then started to laugh. Papyrus pulled in Mettaton for a hug, and they both wrapped their arms around each other. They were feeling a lot more confident than last time; they both felt incredibly comfort in the embrace. But something still lingered on both their minds, and they could both sense it. They pulled apart, while still holding each other. "Mettaton what are we?" Papyrus asked, as he looked into Mettaton's eyes.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know. Bye." Sans closed his phone, then let out a sigh of relief. He had called Papyrus to make sure he was alright, but he never answered. But he still had the number of the set, and one of the assistants caught him up to speed.

"Sans, how did you get the number for the set?" Frisk asked curiously.

"Well remember when you were invited onto his show? Not the time he tried to kill you, but after that? I got the number so I could check up on you, just in case I couldn't be on set," he replied. Frisk was happy to hear Paprus was alright, everyone was quite worried.

"WHAT DID METTATON DO AM I GOING TO HAVE TO KICK HIS ASS!?" Undyne stood up flexing her arm.

"He was late – Mettaton didn't do anything wrong, surprisingly," Sans joked. Alphys was trying to get Undyne to sit down, and not run to the set and beat Mettaton up.

"I wonder why he was late," Toriel curiously asked.

"Maybe he got stuck in a tree?" Sans joked.

"Why would Papyrus be stuck in a tree?" Frisk curiously asked. "Maybe a dog monster was after his bones?" he answered (you don't have to put in all these verbs explaining how things are said. You've used the phrase "curiously asked" twice in a row. It takes up space. Keep it simple). Frisk and Toriel started to laugh. After Papyrus asked, Mettaton wasn't sure how to answer. "Well that depends, darling, in true honesty. How do you feel about me?" Mettaton asked. Papyrus felt blood go to his cheek bones (Lol cheek bones like the least likely place for blood to go also blood can't go into bones you just mean "blood rushed to his cheeks").

"Well, while I, the great Papyrus, am pretty good at everything, this is one of those things I can't put into words. But I will try my hardest," Papyrus exclaimed. "I really enjoy spending time with you, you're one of the greatest friends I have!" When he mentioned the word "friend", Mettaton felt his heart drop. He knew how this was going to go, or so he thought. "But unlike my other great friends, you are different. You are very close to my heart, I want to spend all my time with you. I want to be the one to make you happy, and to give you anything you need." Mettaton couldn't describe how he felt – he felt like everything became clear to him. Papyrus was giving him the purest of smiles, and in that moment he understood everything. "Darling I really like you, in a romantic sense (This sounds really unnatural. Would anybody actually say that to anybody else?). I love being with you, and I will do anything to make you happy!" Mettaton gleamed with the happiest voice (how do you gleam with a voice?) he could possibly make (how do you make a gleaming voice?). Papyrus' face lit up so much, it was almost blinding.

"METTATON I KNOW THIS IS KIND OF CRAZY (BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER SO CALL ME MAYBE), BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER OF DATING. WOULD LIKE TO MAKE YOU MY ROBOT BOYFRIEND!" Papyrus confidently pronounced (confidently pronounced? Is that really how he said it? You did use caps lock remember).

"Yes darling I would love to be your robot boyfriend!" Mettaton squealed as he threw himself onto Papyrus. They both laughed and they held onto each other so tightly.

"How long do you think you guys will stay for?" Frisk curiously asked.

"I think I will go soon, my child, I don't like heading to bed too late," Toriel replied, as she stretched out her arms.

"I just got a text from Mettaton, he said for everyone to stay here. He is on his way and has an announcement," Alphys told the group.

"I wonder what it is. Did he get really good ratings or something?" Sans brought up.

"Whatever it is, he better not make us wait for too long, and his news better not be boring," Undyne joked. Time went by (Time went by? That's kinda dull) and everyone heard Papyrus unlock the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see everyone there.

"Oh hello guys what you doing here? Having a party without me?!" He joked with everyone. "ENOUGH WITH THE PLEASENTARIES! WHAT'S YOUR NEWS!?" Undyne shouted at the both of them, Papyrus Nyheed (what?) out of surprise. Mettaton wrapped his arm around Papyrus, with a giant grin on his face.

"Oh well my fellow friends I have an announcement! I, the great Papyrus, have decided to take Mettaton as my boyfriend, as he is clearly as great as me!" Papyrus marvelled (Marvelled?) as Mettaton giggled. The room gasped (Rooms can gasp?); everyone's faces had completely different expressions.

"Whoa guys that's cool! Hey Mettaton don't try to jump his bones too soon eyy," Sans joked. Mettaton laughed but Papyrus didn't seem to appreciate the joke.

"Would Mettaton be my uncle?" Frisk curiously asked Toriel. "No child that would only be if they get married. Congratulations, I am so pleased to hear that." Undyne seemed quite tense. She quietly walked up to Mettaton, giving him a glaring expression.

"You better be a good boyfriend to him or I will shove my foot up yo…" Undyne threateningly said as Alphys cut her off, making sure she didn't finish her sentence.

"OH GUYS I AM SO PROUD, feel kind of like a proud mom ehehehehhe" she tried to joke.

"OH APHIE DARLING." Mettaton appreciated the sentiment, and took Alphys into his arms. Everyone was very supportive. When everyone went home Papyrus gave Mettaton a hug goodbye. It was too soon for the both of them to kiss; they both agreed to take their time. For the rest of that evening, Papyrus told Sans all about everything with Mettaton. Sans was fully supportive, admitting it was going to take a while to get used to. He was a little protective of his only brother, but he gave Papyrus lots of cheesy dating advice. Papyrus really appreciated his brother's support; he was nervous about this whole boyfriend thing. But overall, he was incredibly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry it took so long, had a huge writer s block. Hope you enjoy the chapter x

Around two weeks had passed since Mettaton and Papyrus started dating. Everyone assumed things would be very different, and they were a little nervous of the changes. Yet, everything seemed the same. Sans was in Gribbly s, sitting on the same stool, as usual, talking with Gribbly.

"How is your brother doing?" Grillby asked as he wiped over the bar stereotypically.

"He is his usual dork self" Sans replied, taking a bite of the burger he was eating.

"Good to hear, how is he and Mettaton doing?" Grillby said continuing to exchange pleasantries. For a moment Sans had almost forgot they were dating; he wasn t sure what to think of it. Papyrus wasn t as busy as Mettaton; he talked about Mettaton a fair amount. But they didn t seem to spend a lot of time together. Sans thought about it: was Mettaton really that busy?

"Sans?" Grillby asked while picking up a glass left on the bar to clean.

"Huh? Oh sorry Grillby I got lost in thought. They seem to be doing well. Things seem the same as before, to be honest I ain t seen much of Mettaton since," Sans honestly answered.  
Grillby turned behind him to the shelf to put the freshly cleaned glass back.

"I wouldn t think too much of it, he does entertain the whole monster realm. I wouldn t be surprised if he has his busy weeks," Grillby offered this idea to Sans.

Sans thought how stupid he was to forget Mettaton s popularity, but considered that what happened in their relationship was none of his business. Well, as long as Papyrus was happy. Sans thanked Grillby and payed his tab, making his way home. He wasn t too worried about the whole thing, and did feel a little relieved. The sound of his footsteps pressing into the freshly fallen snow was the only thing that could be heard, still falling on his way home. When his front door was in sight, he saw something odd. Papyrus was sitting on the front step, looking into his gloves. He looked deep in thought, and didn t notice Sans walk up to him at first, until Sans laid his hand on his shoulder, slightly startling him.

"Oh hello brother, welcome home," Papyrus calmly said. Sans notice the lack of brash confidence usually in his voice. He was concerned.

"You ok bro? What you doing sitting out here in the cold?" Sans asked as he sat down next to his brother. As he sat, he saw Papyrus was holding his cellphone.

"That must have been what he was looking at," Sans thought.  
Papyrus didn t answer for a moment, and then passed Sans his phone. Sans took it into his hand confused, his gaze moving to the screen. It was a chat log of Mettaton and Papyrus s conversations from right after they started dating; Sans immediately noticed the lack of messages from Mettaton.

"I don t know what happened, it was a great evening and I thought I was doing everything right. But he hasn t spoken to me since that evening, I don t understand,"Paprus admitted; the sound of defeat could be heard in his voice. Sans felt annoyed. He didn t realise that the reason nothing changed was because Mettaton was ignoring his brother. Sans immediately assumed the worse, that he was bored of him or forgot he had a boyfriend because he was that selfish.

"I don t know what to tell you bro, this is very odd," Sans simply said, he patted Papyrus on the back, trying to comfort him as much as he could.

"I understand he s busy but I don t understand " as Papyrus said this he began to yawn.

"How about I read you a bedtime story and tuck you in eh? You seem tired and we can try and sort this out in the morning," Sans offered as he stood up.

"Ok Sans, maybe sleeping will make me feel better," Papyrus said as he turned around to push the door open; his voice had perked up a little more. They then both entered this home shutting the door behind them softly.

That evening Papyrus went to sleep quite quickly, even with so much on his mind. Sans sat on his bed, feeling immense guilt and frustration. Knowing his brother was hurt, but as much as he was angry, there was a part of him that felt something was wrong, that logically things didn t match up. Mettaton could do his show, but not text him back? He had breaks and he opens the shows, he could choose whenever he wanted to talk to someone. As Sans sat on his bed pondering everything, he let his mind wander, eventually making him drift into sleep. The skeleton brother both peacefully slept with their minds racing. [contradictions bro]  
The next morning Papyrus was jolted awake by the sound of loud vibrations. He looked around his room completely confused, only to see his phone buzzing and vibrating on his desk. Staggering over to it, he picked up the phone and gazed at the screen. He saw Undyne s name and suddenly realised she was calling him. He accepted the call and placed the phone next to his ear.

"Hu-hello Undyne? Why must you wake the great Papyrus?" Papyrus yawned sleepily.

"PAPYRUS I CALLED YOU THREE TIMES WHY DIDN T YOU PICK UP!" Undyne s voice boomed.

"I didn t hear it, I was sleeping Undyne. What s the matter? I don t have any training scheduled that I could be missing do I?" Papyrus said quietly.

"NOPE THERE S NO TRAINING I MUST SPEAK WITH YOU" Undyne insisted. As she said this Papyrus could hear a banging on his front door.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE NOISES!" Papyrus heard his brother loudly groan as he walked down the stairs. Papyrus left his room and ran down the stairs to join his brother, as the banging continued. He twisted the doorknob and saw quite a sight, Undyne standing there with her phone in her hand.

"It appears we have guests," Sans tried to joke but he was very tired.

"Undyne what are you doing here? It s still dark and so early," Papyrus complained.

"Papyrus as your friend if I think something is wrong that could hurt you I will do anything to help, even if it isn t planned and really early in the morning," Undyne declared. The two just stood their staring at her, confused.

"Aren t you going to invite me in?" she awkwardly asked.

Sans stood out of the way and gestured for her to come in, not making a single sound. She awkwardly walked into the room and stood as Sans shut the door slowly. Undyne was full of her usual energy while the others were extremely tired. It was clear by how slow and sluggish they were acting.

"I'm going to make some coffee to make this easier," Sans said as he began to yawn, slowly stepping into the kitchen. Papyrus and Undyne sat on the red sofa, Papyrus hugging onto a pillow as he tried to stay awake. His eyes felt heavier than usual and he could feel himself easily closing them, until Undyne spoke. 


End file.
